Alice Gehabich
is one of the main characters in the anime ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the strategist for the Battle Brawlers. She lives in Moscow, Russia with her grandfather Michael Gehabich. Late into the season, she is revealed to be the unwitting host for Masquerade, a villain and the servant of Naga. She later acquires his Guardian Bakugan, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid. She reappears in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia as a supporting character, but only brawls once. Appearance Alice's attire in Bakugan Battle Brawlers is a yellow dress with white shorts, a green blouse, and small boots colored white and green. Her hair is ginger orange and she has hazel eyes. As a natural beauty, she frequently attracts the attention of boys. In New Vestroia, she wears a long sleeved lavender blouse, yellow skirt, and white boots. Personality Alice is a very polite, kind and sweet girl who can often be found doing errands for others and rarely chooses to not to bother others with her problems unless they ask her or if it is of the utmost importance to the task at hand for them. She and Shun Kazami are seen as the most of mature in the group. She hates causing trouble for her friends and also dislikes it when there is conflict between them, because she wants the group to stay together. She is shown to be intuitive to others' emotions, such as being able to sense Shun was lying when he claimed nothing was wrong and insisted that he tell them the truth.The Brawler's Last Stand In spite of that, she can be quite gullible and overly-trusting of others, as shown when she was tricked by Lync Volan. Despite his trickery, however, Alice still cares for Lync as she realized Lync lost and presumably died outside of her house. Despite having a thorough grasp of the game's rules, she has always been afraid to play Bakugan. It perhaps stems from her lack of self-confidence and a fear of losing, which sometimes makes her feel useless. She also refrains from battling because she dislikes violence. To compensate, Alice gives advice and strategies to the other members of the group, as she is pretty good at knowing which abilities and Bakugan to use at a certain time. While some find this to be a nuisance, her advice has actually helped the Brawlers a great deal. Even after gaining the confidence to brawl, she still struggles with her past history and in both of her losses these feelings somehow contributed to the battle. It is shown that she had grown a little more confident after her battle with Shadow Prove. Though she has a distaste for violence, she makes an exception for those who threaten her friends and family. Biography Bakugan Battle Brawlers Alice was born and raised in Moscow, Russia, and lived alone in a small house until her grandfather, Michael Gehabich, came for her. She went back to living there when he disappeared, and lived with her aunt and uncle while hiding from the Brawlers. It is presumed her parents have died sometime prior to the beginning of the series, so she was homeschooled by her grandfather since there are no school accessible near her house. She is closest to Runo Misaki and frequently worries about Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami. She was one of the people who were suspected to be a spy for Masquerade along with Joe Brown and Shun, but she was able to clear her name by helping Runo and Dan in a battle. Later, when Julie apologized to Shun about mistaking his grandfather for Hal-G and Dan blamed him about not telling them that he was in town, Alice was the first one to defend Shun. Michael Gehabich's lab in Russia was suspect by the group's Guardian Bakugan. In the lab, they learned through a video that he had been working with cross-dimension research to Vestroia. They also saw another video where they learned, much to their shock, that Michael transformed into a monster, Hal-G. With this, Alice became extremely worried about her grandfather, and hoped to save him. One day, the group concluded that one of them was acting as a spy for Masquerade. The group's suspect focus undoubtedly turned to Alice. Alice was very saddened about it, and she ran away. Dan was worried about Alice and tried to find her to talk to her. This problem was eventually fixed when she helped Dan and Runo battle Nene, Shuji and Akira. At some points in time, Alice would just randomly disappear such as when Runo and Marucho Marukura went after Klaus von Hertzon after he lost Preyas, or when Christopher tried to help her. When Masquerade was tested by Exedra he had to battle with an illusionary "Alice". He underestimated her lot, which caused him many troubles during the battle, but in the end, he managed to defeat her. It was revealed that Alice was actually Masquerade. While visiting her grandpa, Alice was struck with a blast of negative energy created by Naga, who passed through Dr. Michael's dimension transporter. The negative energy turned her into Masquerade, and her grandfather into Hal-G. After Dan defeated him, he offered Masquerade to join the group, but just before they could shake hands, Masquerade took his mask off and reverted to the confused and frightened Alice. The Brawlers were more than shocked, but after Hal-G appeared and told them how he and his granddaughter fell under Naga's control, because Alice couldn't remember anything, everything became clear. Alice blamed herself for what she had caused to her friends while being Masquerade and prepared a teleportation card, revealing her intentions of leaving the Brawlers. Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie Makimoto and Joe tried to comfort her and nearly convinced her not to leave, but Shun's comment how she was the reason why Masquerade knew where to find them solidified her determination to leave. The Brawlers spent weeks searching for Alice, but they couldn't find her.Behind the Mask of Masquerade She heard Dan and decided to help him. With a little help from Klaus, she entered Vestroia and transformed into Masquerade for the last time, saved Dan and Drago. The mask then shattered and Masquerade vanished away, leaving her body and entrusting all his Bakugan to her. She then regained her friendship with Shun and decided to continue to play Bakugan with the group.It's A Long Shot When the Brawlers returned to Earth, she tagged with Klaus and Christopher and battled the Subterra/Haos hybrid Rabeeder. Using her "Trident of Doom" Ability Card, she managed to defeat Rabeeder, despite the fact that Hydranoid was unable to move. Later, she found her grandfather and, not knowing that he was actually a transformed Hal-G who was trying to trick her, led him to Wavern, the guardian of the Infinity Core. After Hal-G revealed himself, she and Joe tried to make a proper strategy so that they could save Wavern, but they were quickly attacked by Alice's grandfather while Naga was battling Shun and Skyress, who tried to distract him so that they can give Alice, Joe and Wavern more time, but were easily defeated by the power of Naga's Silent Core. Hal-G used a magical nova to eliminate Alice and took Joe as a hostage, but Chan Lee appeared and kicked him away. Then, Chan tried to protect Wavern with her Fourtress, while Joe was trying to bring her back inside her ball-form state but he was unable to do it because Naga sent a special signal to Wavern's Infinity Core. Although it's hardly shown, Hal-G "played" with Alice and Shun a little longer because the last time we saw them, Alice hit herself in a lamppost and Shun crushed into a building but they are later shown laying next to each other in the middle of the street, in a much worse condition than they were before, with Hal-G standing on top of Wardington Tower, laughing. After her failure to protect Wavern, Chan helped Alice to stand up and recover from Hal-G's attacks. In the end of the episode, after all the Brawlers said "Goodbye!" to their Bakugan, Alice threw Hydranoid in the portal and watched as Shun's other Bakugan flew in it. In the Japanese version, as she says goodbye to Hydranoid, Masquerade's silhouette was seen in her shadow, indicating his presence inside of Alice. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia In episode 26, her Alpha Hydranoid had been un-petrified, but was in a bronze statue state in Prince Hydron's collection along with the other four hero Bakugan, excluding Drago. She appears in Freedom Run. Alice appears when Kato connects her with Runo Misaki and Julie Makimoto. She watches as her grandfather tests the portal to New Vestroia. Later, she watches as Julie sends Runo to New Vestroia. Alice also appears in Gate Crashers, sending Spectra Phantom and Gus Grav through the portal. She also lets Lync Volan stay at her house for the time being, but makes it clear that he is just there because he needs food and shelter. Dan Kuso decides to take Alice, Runo, and Julie to New Vestroia after Dr. Gehabich finishes fixing the portal. But, unfortunately, only those with a gauntlet can enter, so they are forced to stay behind.Family Ties When Mira Fermin returned, she gave Alice a Darkus Gauntlet as a gift. She and Chan Lee battled Shadow Prove. Alice was in a field outside of her home with Hydranoid as she talked with him about missing New Vestroia. Then Shadow runs in, pretending to be a werewolf, and demands that she battle him. Knowing that it will be hard to battle after becoming Masquerade, she runs away. Shadow is persistent, though; he chases her into the forest as she reflects on her past as Masquerade. Throughout her reflections, she is tempted by him to transform into him again to defeat Shadow Prove. Masquerade even says "You know you want to, Alice" to test her, proving her struggle to not change into him, but she shrugs it off and finally gets caught by Shadow. (In the Japanese version, Masquerade tells her to stop running and fight.) Before he can do anything else, Chan Lee flies in and kicks Shadow, buying Alice some time to think over her decision. After much encouragement from Hydranoid, she accepts the challenge. Alice struggled to keep her cool when she was battling, worrying that if she turned into Masquerade, she could lose herself in the process. But during the battle, Alice somehow connects with Masquerade, without transforming into him and she and manages to keep true to herself. With a very impressive combination of some of Hydranoid's moves, she manages to destroy Shadow's most powerful Bakugan, his Guardian Darkus Hades, but Hydranoid was too tired from the battle, causing them to lose against MAC Spider. Later, after Dr. Michael catches up with her, she notices that a shot from Darkus Fortress had destroyed both the lab and the Dimension Transporter, making it near impossible for Dan and the others to get back to Earth. Alice apologizes for the destruction and regrets her lack of strength in battle.Shadow Attack She is later seen teleporting to Marucho's house and connecting with the brawlers on Vestal, warning them about Shadow's attack on her and asking them to watch over Runo and Julie, who, in her opinion, could be the Vexos's next targets. Lync returns to Russia to warn Alice that Zenoheld wants to destroy Earth along with Vestal. Lync throws his glove away with the Alternative blueprints in it after loses his battle against Hydron and is sucked into a Death Bomb portal. When Alice comes out looking her grandfather, she finds the aftermath of the Death Bomb and his glove. She and Dr. Michael uncovered what it was and sent the data to the Resistance.Payback! Alice and her grandfather came to Marucho's house to trace a path back to the Mother Palace.All for One In the Japanese special ending, she is seen with Shun, Hydranoid and Ingram as they watch Marucho repair Bakugan Interspace. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Alice was seen in a picture with Marucho when Marucho was reflecting on the good old days of the Battle Brawlers.Back In Sync Bakugan: The Evo Tournament Despite not appearing in the main story of the manga, Alice Gehabich makes an appearance in the introduction, when Dan introduces himself and the other brawlers. Bakugan Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (Guardian Bakugan, given by Masquerade in Episode 44) ;Lent by Klaus: *Subterra Mantris *Ventus Bee Striker *Darkus Centipoid Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (Guardian Bakugan) Trivia *In the original series, an Intermission Screen would often show a brawler and their Guardian Bakugan. Because Alice didn't have a Bakugan of her own, it showed her along with a rabbit holding a pocket watch as a reference to Alice in Wonderland. This changed once she acquired Hydranoid. **She is also one of the few characters to have its attribute wheel glow on her Intermission Screen, the other being Joe Brown and Mag Mel. **Alice is the only minor character in New Vestroia to have an Intermission Screen. *Alice is the oldest out of the six original brawlers by 1–3 years. *Alice is one of the only three female characters to have Darkus as their main attribute. The others are Taylor and Chris. *Alice and Ace Grit have the same initials (AG) and they are both Darkus Brawlers. *Despite being born and raised in Russia, Alice is not given a Russian accent in the English dub. In the Japanese version, she speaks Japanese fluently, compared to Julie Makimoto who is still learning Japanese. *Alice and Mira Fermin both are red-headed and constantly worry about an older family member who has turned evil. *Alice is the only main character who has never been to Bakugan Interspace. *Alice is the only original Brawler not to physically reappear after the events of Bakugan: New Vestoria. *Alice is similar to Alisa Bosconovitch, a character in Tekken. **Both have family relations to a scientist. **Both are Russian. **Both are friends with Japanese school girl who have a crush on the main hero (Runo and Xiaoyu). **Alisa's name is also Russian/Hebrew for "Alice". *Alice has a great physical resemblance to Kokō Kaga from "Golden Time". *Alice's main attribute Darkus does not look fitting for her, as it does not contain colors for the attribute, but this is changed in Season 2, in which her color in her clothing now matches her attribute. *The illusionary version of Alice brawls differently than how Alice actually battles. The illusionary version battles seriously and is confident in her abilities, while the real Alice is nervous when brawling, and overall reserved when playing Bakugan. In Season 2, she now has the confidence of the illusionary Alice, yet she's still reserved for playing Bakugan. Battles References de:Alice Gehabich es:Alice Gehabich ja:Arisu Gēhabicchi pl:Alice Gehabich pt:Alice Gehabich tr:Alice Gehabich vi:Alice Gehabich Category:Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Humans Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Darkus Users Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Female Category:Special Ability Category:Subterra Users Category:Ventus Users